Big Tent Attraction
by Artificial Life Creator
Summary: 5 years ago, Yzak had a failed experimental baby sister. She disappeared four months later. Now at the Caracas base, is being invaded by experiments. And one of them seems keen on keeping Yzak alive, even at the cost of her life.
1. Meeting MYTH

The Myths are mine, so is this beginning and I don't even know if anybody has a base in Caracas but I don't own Gundam Seed and I'm very glad I don't own Destiny.

* * *

Five years ago, Yzak's mom granted a favour of a long time friend, a MYTH representative, to look after an experimental baby that didn't turn out quite right. Her name was Artemis Cassandra T. Four months later, Yzak fell out of a tree and broke his leg. Dearka ran to get help with Artemis and saw pink matter before waking up three weeks later from a major concussion. Artemis had vanished. At the Joule residence, it was like Artemis never existed: the crib had been put away, her clothes were gone and so were her other belongings. The Joules received a phone call stating that if they looked for Artemis, they would find themselves in a very sticky situation or dead. Reluctantly, Ezalia obliged. 

_Prologue:_

_"So, this is our next target." a teenage girl with waist-long red-orange hair mused. A much shorter girl with long, pink hair stood beside her, a pair of small white wings sticking out of her back. The first girl raised her arms and bent her hands forward so the tube on the back of her wrist had no obstacles. _

_"I need you to add some invisibility to this." Pele demanded. Aphrodite rolled her eyes._

_"Sure whatever your lowness." she sighed and copied Pele except instead of tubes, darker pink wedges with small holes in the vertical part were displayed._

_"Three, two... one." Pele counted. Without a hiss, red smoky gas billowed out of the red bands around Pele's wrists. It vanished almost immediatly after leaving the band, due to Aphrodite's invisible genetics. To the two experiments, the arena was blanketed in thick, red, smoky gas. Pele and Aphrodite stopped_ _the gas flow. Aphrodite stepped back. Pele smirked._

_"Buh bye Coordinators." and with a flick of her wrist,a tiny bit ofcompressed gas met witha special chemical from the tube andthe gas exploded into flames. The ZAFT trainees didn't even have a chance to scream before they were vaporized._

* * *

"So, this is the Caracas base." Nicol muttered as he looked up at a tower. Athrun joined him. 

"Wow. That thing is huge!" Athrun exclaimed. Dearka looked at a pamphlet.

"It says here that there are three training arenas, but there's a crossed out four right next to that." The nine ZAFT reds looked up suddenly at the sound of an explosion.

"Um, what was that?" Nicol asked nervously. Rusty shrugged.

"Who knows? I say we go-" an announcement interrupted Rusty.

"Please evacuate arena 2. I repeat- "HURRY UP AND LEAVE FOR GODS SAKE BEFORE YOU END UP AS FRIGGIN' PIECES OFGOD FORSAKENCHARCOAL!" a man yelled. ZAFT greens and a few reds fled the building in front of the newcomers.

"What's going on?" Nicol asked a shaking green.

"They- they're att- attacking again. Sh- she almost ki-killed me…" the green trailed off. Dearka walked over.

"Who's 'she'? He asked. The green pointed.

"Sh-she will kill you… run while you can…" the green's eyes rolled up in his head before his neck exploded in a mass of blood. Nicol and Dearka jumped back along with six other ZAFT members in shock. Dearka looked up in the direction that the green had pointed out.

"Huh. I don't see anything- Ouch! That hurt!" He exclaimed, massaging his jaw. A disembodied laugh filled the air.

"Oh look at all the poor, pathetic Coordinators." A girl's voice sneered. "Aphrodite, I have to say, I'm very impressed with whatever you put in the air. It's making them all sick." She continued. "Nice job with the loud mouth who think he can see us." She laughed again. A younger sounding voice joined her.

"Oh well. Figures. Coordinators think they're all that but in reality, they suck. Mind you, Naturals aren't much better." She sighed. "When will they learn that they aren't meant to be on the planet anymore? I mean, it's only a matter of time until every-" a green moaned and blood gushed out of his eyes. "Single-" another green vanished with a scream. "Last-" Yet another green exploded, this time closer to the newcomers. "One-" the party blinked and yet another-a red this time-ZAFT member turned into a charcoal skeleton before collapsing in a heap. "Of them is killed." Instead of the girl's voice, a boy said the last part.

"We'll let you off easy this time. Don't waste it." The voices stopped.

* * *

Well, this is just the beginning. The next chapters (if I get sufficient reviews) will not be this bloody. By the way, if anybody cancome up with an acronym that fits 'MYTH', please tell me because I only have 'Technological Humans' 

Please review! Sorry 'Butterflies' is taking so long, I just have no clue how to end it.


	2. Deadly Heat

**Disclaimer: All MYTHs' are mine unless you want to come up with one. please tell me beforehand though**

* * *

Pele scowled as she perched on a 10 meter tall pole. The pole was only two inches wide and was really several cockpit supports fused together (guess who did that?) She alternated between heels level with her toes and heels up. _Where are they? That damn Titan said they would be here in five minutes. That was 15 minutes ago! Grr… where does she get her information anyway!_ Pele growled in her head. Aphrodite was a Titan, the 'perfect' stealth experiment to be exact, but that didn't mean she was reliable.

A long whistle broke Pele from her thoughts. She didn't even bother glancing down at the knot of soldiers nearing her pole.

"So the base is being invaded by hot girls. Someone _please _remind me why that's a problem?" Dearka joked. Pele smirked. Play time had officially begun. She jumped off the pole and did an easy front flip. She landed three feet from the pole, in front of Dearka.

"If you think I'm hot then you're sure to like this" She flashed a flirtatious smile before gently blowing across her palm. Lazy sparks drifted slowly towards the five soldiers. They watched the sparks warily as they cooled to ash. Dearka looked at her.

"That did nothing." Dearka said. Pele looked annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they cooled down so fast…" she muttered.

"What, you think I'm hot or something?" Dearka asked her.

"Maybe, maybe not." Pele smiled again.

"Don't you know that cute girls aren't supposed to cause such a high death toll?"

"Maybe, but its fun. I like it when the people beg for a quick death."

"Ok that's odd."

Shouldn't you be flirting with someone of your own species?" Pele asked out of the blue. Dearka crossed his arms, hiding his shock.

"You're too hot to be a Natural." He replied.

"Who said anything about being a Natural?" Pele asked softly. Dearka blinked.

"So you're a Coordinator?" He asked warily. Pele was taken aback.

"Me, a Coordinator? I am so-" Most people would say honoured here "Insulted! You- they- you guys are pathetic excuses of Leanthra!" she smirked. "That's why we kill so many humans. They're wasting _our_ element." She explained. "And you're next." She pointed at Dearka. He gulped. "Time to play Coordinators. Tag, I'm it!" she said the last part in a sing-song voice. Yzak raised his gun.

"Unfortunately for you, play time is over," He snarled. Pele rolled her eyes.

"Being the superior race, I believe that the last say on what time it is." Pele crossed her arms and glared.

"How are you superior?" Nicol asked quietly. Pele didn't look at him.

I'm way faster, stronger, more agile, smarter and can control things beyond you're wildest dreams and I'm more flexible. I can pilot a mobile suit with my eyes closed, I can get rid of _any_ obstacle in less than two seconds. I can kill before I get hurt. The list goes on. Would you like me to continue?" This time, she stared directly at Nicol. He shook his head.

"I'll pass," he said shakily. Pele smiled.

"Back to the point. How could you be better than a Coordinator? You're a girl in a tube top and skirt with no weapons or as most people call it defenceless." Yzak snapped. Pele rolled her eyes.

"For one thing, it's a _skort_. Not a skirt." She explained. Yzak glared at her.

"Guess what? I. Don't. Care." He snarled.

"And calling me defenceless. That's being a little hypocritical on your part because a little chunk of metal won't do much in a fight against me," Pele smirked. "I'm untouchable." Yzak rolled his eyes and shot Pele in the stomach, slightly under her top. She blinked. She didn't scream, she didn't cry out Bloody Murder, she didn't even bleed. Obviously, she didn't die. (Sadly for ZAFT…) She just blinked.

"I'm supposed to do something now. Um…" Nicol opened his mouth. Pele pointed at him. "You be quiet." She snapped her fingers. "Arg! Why can't I- Aphrodite, what do you do when you get shot?" Pele called. The same voice Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, Athrun and Rusty had heard before sounded: "Generally when a _human_ gets shot, they scream bloody murder and cry out in agonizing pain." Aphrodite explained.

"Thank you." Pele replied happily. She cleared her throat. "Ow. I am in so much pain. Someone help me. Ow," She said her voice thick with sarcasm. "Second thing, you call this-" before anyone could move, Pele's hand ignited into flames and she had swung her arm around and her flaming fist connected solidly with Dearka's head, sending him flying. "Defenceless?"

"Why not you do the world a favour and go die!" Nicol shouted. Pele paused.

"Wow. I thought that you were considered a coward," Pele put her hands on her hips, "You're not a coward," Pele turned her head to look at him, "You're a fool for saying that and thinking you won't have to face the consequences." Nicol gulped.

"How about this," Rusty stepped between Pele and Nicol, "we agree on a cease fire between ZAFT and uh, "he looked at Pele, "Uh, what do you call yourselves?" he asked her.

"We're Myths." Athena, the acid Titan said proudly. Acidica

"Yeah. Don't mess with us, _humans_." Aphrodite, the Perfect Titan sneered.

"We're better off without _any humans _walking the Earth and owning the skies and space." Odysseus materialized. Pele rolled her eyes.

"Shut up all of you or I'll blast your brains out and stuff them down your throats!" she snapped. Athena and Aphrodite sank into the GINN while Oddy turned down his magnetic shield and became a cloud.

"How about no cease fire between MYTH and CTAFT?" Pele shot back. The four reds were confused.

"CTAFT?" Athrun blinked. Pele rolled her eyes.

"When I realised that Cassandra was blind, I didn't take into account that CTAFT members couldn't see that from above, they all looked like a giant, moving Christmas tree, or Christmas Tree Allianceof Freedom Treaty. Get it?" She didn't give them any time to reply. "And about the cease-fire, why not we play a round of hide and seek? We win and we stay. We lose and we leave and some one in this group will be very upset and determined with a secret that some one will 'accidentally' let slip," Pele covered her eyes. "One, two, three," The remaining ZAFT reds turned around and sprinted in the opposite direction… towards the mechanical graveyard.

* * *

**M**atrix's 

**Y**ield

**T**echnological

**H**umans

**Pele: "Good god. Who are you? Some lame scientist?"**

**Me: Noooooooo**

**Pele: It's not Matrix's, the 'M' stands for 'Menagerie'. _Idiot..._**

**Me: Gesh.. someone has an anger management problem...**

**Pele: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Neh, didn't turn out quite how I wanted it too, but artists are always too critical of their own work... (that's what my flute teacher told me) Nicol was a bit OOC... I needed him to say something  
****Please review, thankyou TearShield Alchemist for your review, much appreciated. Sorry about 'Butterflies', I'm making a different one-shot that'll hopefully end... well.  
Till next time! Mew Tatsu**


	3. Weirdest Day Ever knock on wood

Sorry for the looonnnnggg update. I've been on at my cottage on and off, a babysitting job and a bad case of writers block with this chapter. Mind you, I have written four chapters for the sequel for this story, the actual Gundam Seed re-write, Unatural Coordination. Everyone thank my mom for the title!  
Anyway, thank you TearShield for reviewing.  
In other news, I submited a teaser and synopsis to Sunrise, the people that brought Gundam Seed to life sometime in July and I still haven't heard from them, oh well its holiday season. If anyone wants to read it, PM, email of drop a review off.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Nicol and Rusty ran side by side though a passage that resembled a back alley of a small city. The walls were consistently 10 feet high and the alley was around seven feet wide.

"Where do you think we should hide?" Nicol gasped.

Rusty took a deep breath. "How about we keep running until we find an exit," he suggested, "That good with you-" One second Rusty and Nicol were running parallel the next Rusty and Nicol slammed into each other. The two fell apart groaning and rubbing their chin/forehead while Rusty thanked his lucky stars that the green-haired Coordinator was several inches shorter than him, unlike Yzak or Dearka. If Nicol was any taller, that would have been _very_ awkward.

High pitched laughter floated down from the walls.

"What was that?" Nicol asked, massaging his forehead. Rusty shrugged.

"Some genetic freak laughing at us," Rusty said looking around.

Pele made her entrance, stepping out of the shadows. Translucent flames ignited themselves around her fists.

"Maybe if you had held your tongue instead of stooping to the level of the Naturals you might have gotten away with a mildly painless and quick death. Now I hope you don't mind a slow and painful one," she said menacingly. Rusty put Nicol in a headlock and waved goodbye.

"Sorry to disappoint you Miss Pele, but we have to be somewhere, like, right now," he said quickly and turned around, coming face to face with the fire queen.

"How about, no," Pele snarled. Rusty and Nicol did the only thing they could in that situation: AHHHHHH!

--------------------------------------

Athrun concentrated on the screams echoing around the maze-like city. He had already stumbled into three makeshift houses and was given some of the fiercest glares he had ever seen, Yzak's still taking the cake. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going in an area that resembled a town square and fell into a large pool.

He emerged spluttering and had time to take a deep breath before he was pulled under. And promptly lost all the air he had taken.

Long yellow and green hair floated down to his waist. His eyes were the colour of dry grass. Little scales the same colour as his eyes were placed on at random intervals, appearing more densely the lower they got until they merged out into a long yellow-green tail.

"Nodiesop!" an angry voice shouted. Athrun's head whipped around to stare at the approaching mermaid. Her tail was dark ocean blue as were her eyes and scaled bikini top. She had dark skin and jet black shoulder length curly hair which was streaming out behind her.

"Tahw eht lleh era uoy gniod? Er'uoy gnillik mih! Ni esac uoy t'nevah deciton, snoitaler htiw snamuh t'nera ta rieht tseb dna fi er'ew luferac, ll'ew dne pu htiw ladicimoh scainam ekil Teserc El, Alaz Kcirtap dna Laerza no ruo slait- yllaretil- dna neht foop! Re'ew tcnitxe! She shouted and took a deep breath. Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Eeg Ayamey, doog yaw ot liops s'enoemos nuf," he released Athrun's ankle and he bobbed back up.

Gasping for breath, he dragged himself out of the pool and thought about what the merfolk were yelling about. _What were they talking about? _Athrun thought and shook his head, trying to rid his hair of the water, earning a giggle from someone behind him. The pool splashed as he turned around but he caught a flash of another tail, pink this time.

-----------------------------------------

Yzak slowed down just in time: He bent down to avoid a cockpit support pole sticking into the road and tripped over something and felt an electric shock travel through him, making his hair stand on end. Before he could figure out what it was, however, it was running away. Rather, _she_ was running away. Silver hair, a few shades lighter than Yzak's streamed out behind her as she fled. Yzak got up and sprinted, trying to catch up with her.

"Artemis!" he hollered. She jumped, he followed. She shot around a corner and pressed herself into a narrow crack, a tight fit for even a baby-sized five-year-old. Yzak ran right by her, swearing under his breath.

Cassandra let out a silent sigh of relief and turned all her exterior sensors on. Being blind, deaf and mute, it was pretty hard navigating unless you had the right tools. She turned around in a circle, trying to get her bearings and headed off in the opposite direction.

Vibrations shook the ground, impossible for a human – Natural or Coordinator – to pick up. _Damn it! Why can't he leave me alone? Doesn't he know how much he's hurting me?_ The five-year-old thought angrily. It came again:

Enter Block word: Artemis

Cassandra's body jerked wildly as her system rebooted- again. She took off in the opposite direction with Pandora at her heels. The rainbow-haired Valkyrie controlled light and was Cassandra's best friend. The child kept running although she sensed Pandora stopping.

Yzak started seeing mirrors all over the place until the alley seemed to be a fun house. Slowing to a fast walk, Yzak tied to separate his imagination from reality but the mirrors were reflecting several people who _weren't _there. A girl with long, light blue hair and a matching flight suit perched upon a wall- that wasn't there. A boy who seemed vaguely familiar with a pale gold flight suit with a thick white line around the waist and another forming and 'X' on his torso, probably on his back as well leaned against a broken tank. His hair was spiky as if he'd been electrocuted and was a mix of steel blue, pale gold and white. His green eyes flickered dangerously and an incredibly bright light engulfed him, reflecting off all the mirrors and blinding Yzak. The light faded and all went black.

Cassandra lurched and fell to the ground. She withered and lashed out with her arms and legs in pain. Pandora, finished her work, ran over to her fallen friend and took her jacket off as to use as a pillow. She knew what was happening- the DNA that Cassandra had copied when the meanie who said the 'A' word tripped over her was starting to take over and soon, her friend would be an almost perfect copy of the Coordinator.

----------------------------------------------

Rusty and Nicol were running again. After an almost end with Pele, they had escaped after another experiment had claimed them hers to deal with. The hot-pink coloured girl had chased the Coordinators for a bit until she vanished.

Rusty gasped and slowed to a walk. Nicol did the same and fell against some random destroyed- he looked at it and groaned- warship. They stayed that way for five or so minutes before a breath of air tickled their ears.

"Boo," a voice whispered behind them and a hot wind blew over the two exhausted Coordinators. They exchanged glances and ran.

Aphrodite screwed her face up in frustration and checked her internal clock. _"Damn, these guys are wasting all my hours." _She spread her wings, jumped into the air and flew along over top of the two Coordinators.

It started at the horizon. Midnight blue started crawling over the scenery as the two ZAFT reds stopped dead. Soon they were covered in blue. Blue ran over Yzak, Dearka's unconscious body, Pele, Pandora, Cassandra in the middle of a change- "_Ew,_" Aphrodite thought as she looked at the pair. Two sticky arms flew out of her arms and with a few quick motions her work was done. The blue time receded.

Nicol blinked and his view changed. Instead of the horizon, he was looking at Rusty, and- the two froze. Breaking apart with lightning speed, the unfortunate two danced around, spitting and wiping their mouths.

"Never mention this to anyone!" Rusty ordered and wiped his mouth again. He looked to where Nicol was supposed to be and heard a gurgling sound. There was another pool a few feet away and Nicol was in the process of sticking his head in the pool before filling his mouth with water and spitting it out. Well, that was the plan before a pale pink-haired girl had risen up from the depths and was kissing Nicol. A second later she was gone. Nicol and Rusty stared at the pool for a few more minutes.

"You know, I seriously doubt anything could make this day weirder," Rusty remarked.

"Watery!" someone yelled. The pool bubbled and a geyser erupted twenty feet into the air. The spout took on a shape: fin-like ears, long blue hair, four hexagonal scales on its forehead; the vertical sides double that of their horizontal and diagonal counter parts, huge, angry blue eyes and arms outstretched.

"Watery return to your power confined! WATERY!" Pandora yelled. The spirit vanished and the water fell back into the pool.

"I stand corrected," Rusty squeaked. Nicol got to his feet and swayed. In two steps Rusty was next to his team mate and the greened-haired solider collapsed.

--------------------------------------------------

Yzak stared at the pool. It was so still it was like looking in a mirror. A familiar clicking sound was followed by a splash that shattered the mirror. The noise caused Yzak to whip around. The teenager holding the loaded gun had silver hair cut at the chin, icy blue eyes and a Red Elite ZAFT uniform. It took Yzak a second to realize that the teen- was him.

The copy grinned.

"You said a no-no word!" and fired the gun. Yzak jumped out of the way as the copy fired again and again, laughing.

"You said a no-no word!" the copy sang.

"What word are you talking about?" Yzak snarled. "Artemis, why are you trying to kill me? I'm your brother!" The copy dropped the gun and fell to his knees, holding his stomach. He coughed and the ground in front of him turned red with blood. Yzak pulled out his gun and remembered Hestia's words…_Do you love her enough to let her die?_

Yzak shook his head as the copy coughed up more blood.

"Uh, you should really change back now," Yzak suggested.

"Not a chance," the copy spat.

"Oh really? And why wouldn't you?" Yzak snapped back.

"Because if I were to change back, you would just hurt me more," the copy explained.

"I wouldn't shoot you if that's what you mean," the copy rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think I'm on the ground coughing up blood?" Yzak didn't know. "It's because you put me in this position and you're using my _death_ word!" the copy shrieked. The ground rumbled and shook. Yzak's hair tingled and something shoved him –hard- backwards. The push sent him flying backwards, cutting through the debris as if it weren't there on his way by. He saw Rusty and Nicol on his way by, yelling at each other. A second later, Athrun came into his view line. A second after that, Yzak thought his back was broken. He slid to the ground and sat the there for a few minutes, breathing heavily.

"Damnit Kit Kat. You're so stubborn sometimes," he whispered.

"What a, je ne sais quoi hypocrite," Aphrodite laughed.

"Shut up," Yzak growled. She laughed again.

"Oh, so now you're upset? Poor little Yzak, losing his baby sister all over again," she sneered. Yzak aimed his gun and unloaded an entire clip into the perfect.

"And uh, that was supposed to do what?" she asked.

"Make you leave me alone," he growled again.

"Talk about touchy," she said sarcastically. "I've got a secret," a red stone hung down in front of Yzak. "Know what this is pretty boy?"

"Know I don't," he snapped.

"The reason why Artemis didn't work is because the battery needed to sustain her and the transformation sequence would of taken up her whole body," she explained. The stone started swinging back and forth in front of the platinum blond. "But, after a _certain _momentous occasion, Artemis suddenly started working, but in a new body," Athrun just _happened _to be within ear shot of the last comment.

"What do you mean by 'momentous'?" Athrun asked.

"Think Coordinator think," Aphrodite grinned, "It's pretty obvious," and vanished.

Athrun kneeled down next to the stunned Yzak.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Well let me see, my sister doesn't know who I am, she tried to kill me and I think my back's broken. Yeah, I'd say I'm fine," Yzak snarled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on; let's get out of here," Athrun replied and helped Yzak to his feet.

-------------------------------------------------

AN: Another chapter done, this one was incredibly hard to write. PLEASE drop a review and you'll get a chance to read a _real _spoof, The FREAK awards. Or at least the part where you introduce the hosts and a bit more. The FREAK awards are a FMA/GS crossover with the Homonocli from both shows.  
By the way, anyone wanting to come up with an angram for 'FREAK' go ahead. I suck at such things.  
Anyone know what the stone is? Tie it in with Leanthra and what would happen if a small area would be emptied of that element and you have it.  
See ya soon, (hopefully)  
Mew Tatsu, crazy genetic freak


	4. PalmTree vs PalmTree

The four exhausted soldiers, each engrossed in their own thoughts, dragged themselves towards the exit to the living hell. A splotchy trail of blood led from a patch of red earth to a set of broken stadium stairs. The team released the breath they had all been holding in anticipation for the fate of their fallen comrade.

* * *

Three unlikely companions walked together. Pele was on one side of a humanoid that was almost identical to the perfect except dark green and purple. On the other side of the shapeshifter walked Cassandra, stumbling along while clinging to her elder's hand.

Eyndell carefully brought her arm up causing Cassandra's feet to leave the ground so Eyndell could place Cassandra front and to the side of the eldest shapeshifter.

"Eyndell-sensei" Cassandra's voice sounded weak and fragile in Eyndell's head.

"Don't worry, Cassie chan. I'm always listening." Eyndell reassured the silver-head.

"Pele's going to kill my Onii" Cassandra whispered.

Eyndell glared at Pele.

"Why the hell would you do that? Don't you think Cassie-chan's been through enough?" Eyndell exclaimed.

Pele looked straight ahead and kept walking.

"Her 'Onii' is a worthless human and even worse HE'S A FRIGGIN' COORDINATOR!" Pele snarled.

Eyndell glanced at Cassandra.

"Is this true, Cassie-chan?" Eyndell asked slowly.

Cassandra stared stockily ahead.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" she growled.

"Well, Cassie-chan, if it is true, then you're being misled. Humans are nothing but double crossing, back stabbing idiots who use those of higher stature, such as ourselves, to gain what their greedy selves desire" she declared.

"Do you by any chance know anyone by the name of Rau Le Creset?" Pele asked carefully.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Because you sound exactly like him", Pele paused, "Which means I have to kill you." She said menacingly, as her hands burst into translucent flames. Eyndell (if possible) paled.

"Eep!" was all Eyndell could choke out before Pele laughed.

"Not that it wouldn't do much. You'd just be resurrected again."

"He's my Onii, Eyndell-sensei! I need your help to save him!" Cassandra cried weakly.

"Pele, can you go in ahead? Please and thank you!" the other-worldly shapeshifter said hastily.

A fire colored eyebrow shot into Pele's hair. The two homunculi glared at each other for a few minutes, the shapeshifter standing in front of Cassandra, knowing Pele would likely attack the littler of the two shapeshifters first and, Eyndell's assumption being correct, killing her, with one hit.

Without obverting her gaze, Pele said, "Fine, Palm Tree-chan. But whatever happens, those four are not getting out of here," she smirked, "Alive, that is. I couldn't care less about what happens when they're dead" and stalked away.

Eyndell turned back to Cassandra. She kneeled down so that the apprentice and her teacher were level with each other.

"Cassie-chan, it's worthless to try and save humans. They'll just hurt you," she paused.

"Like you did? Like you are now?" she whispered.

"Uh, well," Eyndell gave in, "Yes. But hey, I have two brothers and I don't give a damn whether they're dead or alive- well actually, I do because I want to kill them myself," she poked Cassandra in the chest, "You should be the same."

"Well guess what! I love Onii so if you aren't going to help me, I'll save him myself!" she declared, "Obviously I can't trust you any more. People without souls really do have no feelings." Cassandra finished and jerked free of Eyndell's grasp.

"You're right," Eyndell called after Cassandra, "You can't trust anybody! No one! They'll just turn around and stab you in the back!" she shrieked. "People without souls really do have no feelings…" she whipped around.

"PELE!" She screamed.

Pele stopped.

"What?" she snapped.

Eyndell ran in front of Pele.

"Did you make a Philosopher's Stone?" Eyndell interrogated.

It was a little known fact, but Pele was one of the worst liars anyone had ever programmed. Pele looked her directly in the eye.

"No. Nobody in MYTH has ever created a stone."

"But Cassandra's talking like she has a soul!"

"That's because she does."

"Yet she's homunculi and we don't have souls!"

"Well she does. Aphrodite has one too, I think, but I could be getting her mixed up with Pandora or Persephone," she said thoughtfully.

"THEN, where did she get the friggin' 'spiritual energy' that decides if we go to Heaven or Hell?!" Eyndell yelled.

"Use your head Palm-tree-chan! We, well, Aphrodite transmuted it into her body!"

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE WITHOUT THAT STONE!" Eyndell shrieked.

"Look, Palm-Tree-chan. Use your brain! Or did you leave it in your old body and just take your looks? Wait- that's not possible because you're uglier than a dog's behind!"

Pele sighed, "Anyways, Palm-tree-chan, the answer is staring you right in the eye," she finished and stalked off.

Eyndell clenched her fists. It took at least forty people to make a stone but that was with a few million gallons of red water. It would perhaps take a hundred people to make a stone with no red water but two transmutation circles were required to make a stone with any variable of people and red water. She had asked Aphrodite about drawing them in the air, but the pink Titan said it was impossible, unless a cloud bank was shaped into a mark. So where could they get enough living human sacrifices to create more than one Stone?

"You're an ass-kicking slut!" Eyndell yelled.

Pele waved half-heartedly.

"Tell me something I don't already know," the fire wielder said tiredly and rounded a corner, disappearing from view.

* * *

The Coordinators were almost to the doors.

"Arrivederci!" a familiar voice said behind them and Nicol went flying forward. The other three broke into a run and as they passed, the stunned pianist picked him up by the arms and dragged him behind the main group. Pele snapped her fingers and a soccer ball sized orb of fire was brought to life in her hand. With her other hand, she shrank the fire ball into an almost rock hard, tennis ball sized boiling grenade.

"Yo! Pinky! Do you like dome or mushroom explosions?" Pele shouted.

The three standing paused while picking up their team mate.

"I like mushroom explosions. They're really fun to ride," Aphrodite said.

"Well, this little baby's gonna dome!" Pele yelled and threw the condensed fireball at the four.

Nicol, who had more or less recovered from the kick to the back of his head shouted, "FIREBALL!" and the grenade landed and bounced a few times until it rolled to a stop and exploded, mere feet away from Yzak.

The four went flying. Nicol flew into the air and did several quick barrel rolls before spinning into the ground. Rusty did a cartwheel and landed on his feet and did a few more cartwheels until he hit a wall. Athrun braced himself and went skidding on his feet for several seconds until he lost momentum. Yzak was thrown 20 feet in the air and ended up flying backwards. He landed on his backside and slid along the ground until the sudden loss of momentum caused him to fall flat on his back. The silver-haired coordinator attempted to sit up but Pele jumped the 40 feet between her and Yzak, planting a knee firmly on his chest.

She pushed him down and pinched his nose, a little fireball burned in her hand, "You can breathe anytime," she said cheerfully.

Pele suddenly frowned and sat on her hell, still pinning Yzak down.

"I suppose it would have been wiser to kill the others first then almost spare you but then turn your body inside out or otherwise telling you so the twerp would finally lie down and die," Pele said sullenly.

Yzak's eyes darted back and forth as his skin took on a blue tinge.

"Aphrodite? How long can coordinators hold their breath?" Pele called.

"Oh, five minutes, maybe." Aphrodite's voice sounded muffled.

"What's going on over there?" Pele yelled back.

There was a cry of pain and Aphrodite soared into the sky. She landed next to Pele, fake tears trickling down her cheeks.

"He stole my sock puppets!" she wailed.

Eyndell came up behind her and smacked the Titan in the back of the head with a sock puppet that resembled Pele.

"Loser!"

Pele looked darkly at the pink angel. She looked back at Yzak and made a funny face. A shadow was sticking out of her throat. She looked at it indifferently.

"Twerp", was all the perfect could creak out before she collapsed on top of Yzak.

He gasped for air as a child's concerned face stared down at him. Yzak pushed Pele's body off of him and jumped to sitting.

"Cassandra!" his voice sounded hoarse and high-pitched.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you hated me!" he exclaimed.

She gave him a look.

"You THO-HT. I never…said – at", Cassandra's voice sounded to him like a broken up radio transmission.

"Are you feeling alright?" Yzak asked.

"Y-s." the response came too quickly.

"You're lying," Yzak retorted.

Cassandra looked at him steadily.

"Cassandra," Yzak went into a kneeling position, wary of the gun pointed at his head, "Can you deliver a message to my sister for me?" he asked carefully.

Cassandra nodded sharply.

"Can you tell her that I love her and that not a day goes by that I don't think of her, alright?"

Cassandra nodded again and turned to leave.

Yzak hesitated before calling, "And another thing."

The little girl stopped.

"This may be a little awkward for you, but can I send a hug to my sister with you as well?"

Cassandra pushed the cartridge release button and the poison coated bullet container fell to the ground. She picked it up and stuck it and the little gun in a hidden pocket sewn into her shorts. She nodded yet again.

Yzak shuffled forwards on his knees and wrapped his arms loosely around Cassandra.

"Thank you", he whispered.

"Yeak!" Rusty shouted, "I hate to break up the moment, but where is Pele's body?"

* * *

Pele's toast or is she? MUHAHA! I'm evil if you don't like cliffes.

PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW! THANKS FOR THOSE WHO DO!


	5. Chapter my friends say is totally random

Hi people!  
I feel very lonely. Nobody's reviewing my stories. Please review, even if you just want to flame me.  
Nothing else to say, on with chapter five!  
Warning: This chapter is incredibly random!

* * *

Cassandra's eyes opened wide and she stiffened even more.

"How touching. A brother and sister reunited after being separated for five long years. How pathetic!" Pele said with fake sympathy.

She stepped out of the shadows and the remaining Coordinators gasped. As she stepped, blood fell in large quantities around her feet. A red film covered her midriff, neck and most of her arms. Something behind her flashed, like the teeth of some gigantic animal.

Cassandra pushed Yzak away and started running. Pele switched to a fighting stance, one hand acting as if it were holding a fireball.

"Please twerp. You honestly think you can get away after all the trouble you've caused?" Pele asked with a laugh building in the back of her throat.

Pele took a step forward and swung her free hand forward. Twenty-one metal spikes shot out of the shadows towards Cassandra. The littlest shapeshifter turned to face the spikes and froze. One particularly deadly spike was leading the pack.

Cassandra jumped. She landed on the metal pole and bent forwards as if she were to leap from pole to pole. Her plan failed. A second spike impaled her right shoulder, throwing the impaired child off balance. Another buried itself in her left arm, swinging her back and also providing an easy target for the remaining eighteen missiles.

The four Coordinators could only watch in horror as Cassandra was pinned to a wall. Her head was thrown back against the wall and then hung limply.

Pele turned to the stunned soldiers. She peeled off the red film on her arm as she spoke.

"So," she said casually, "Who's next?"

An ice blue seed exploded behind Yzak's eyes. He stood up while grabbing the nearest weapon- nothing.

"You're going to pay for that," Yzak growled and charged at Pele.

She looked up and a light passed over her arm, changing it into a metal spike.

Yzak skidded to a halt and stared down the spike, which was Pele's arm. And then everything went blue.

"Now Yzak," Aphrodite started and appeared in front of him, "Cassandra just died because of you. Is it really a smart idea to go and throw your life away by engaging a perfect in combat?"

Yzak stared at her dumbly.

"Well? Is it?" she yelled.

The only thought running through Yzaks' mind was: _Cassandra's dead? Cassandra… died?_ among other variations of the sentence.

Yzak sat down heavily. His hand touched something soft and he looked down- and automatically wished he hadn't. Casaya, one of Artemis's prized possessions was lying on the ground. Yzak felt tears pricking at his eyes as he remembered when Dearka and he had made the doll themselves, refusing any adult help. Then it hit him.

_Cassandra was Artemis- just all grown up. And_, he swallowed, _dead_.

"Aww, are you missing your sister already? Poor little Yzak, no one to play with anymore," Aphrodite laughed and made a funny face, "Damn. All my hard work down the drain,"

She flopped down in front of Yzak.

"I know what'll cheer you up! A sock puppet show!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

Suddenly, two puppets appeared under Yzak's nose. One looked somewhat like Aphrodite and the other looked like a palm tree.

Aphrodite backed up a bit.

"Welcome to 'Eyndell, you suck'," Aphrodite's lips didn't move as the puppet was talking, "Today, we'll be talking to my good friend, Eyndell."

The palm-tree-like puppet 'walked' to the Aphrodite puppet.

"So, Eyndell. Are you a guy or a girl?"

The Eyndell (palm tree) puppet looked like it was thinking.

"Um, I'd say that that fact is debatable. A lot of people, including the Full Metal shrimp like to call me a cross-dressing palm tree or Palm-tree-chan. But I go psycho when I'm called those names," Eyndell replied.

Aphrodite paused, "Alright palm-tree-chan-"

Eyndell blew up.

" I AM NOT A PALM TREE!!!" he yelled.

Eyndell ran at Aphrodite but froze as she opened her mouth.

"But palm-tree-chan. You can't hurt me," she said innocently.

Eyndell paused. A cardboard light bulb on a long toothpick popped up above the shapeshifter doll's head. A spiky cardboard circle on more long toothpicks passed over Eyndell, making a cheesy impression of alchemic shapeshifting. Eyndell was set down on the puppeteers' lap and a doll that looked strangely like Pele popped up in its place.

"Maybe I couldn't hurt you, but I'm sure this form could do some damage!" Pele's puppet exclaimed.

A wild chase seen occurred- well it did until a red button eye popped off 'Pele's' face and swung back and forth from a thread. The real Aphrodite frowned.

"Not again!" she whined.

As it turned out, she wasn't controlling the puppets at all with her hands. Two 'sticky arms, thick strands of pink, sticky goo that could be used for anything, were controlling them.

"And now for a thirty-second commercial break!" the Aphrodite puppet exclaimed.

She and the Eyndell puppet put on black top hats and held black canes in the side of their mouths.

"Some other- damn!" the Aphrodite puppet's cane fell to the ground.

She picked it up.

"Let's try that again! Some other day! Some other night..." the Eyndell puppet stopped singing to try and get his falling cane, "… afraid I just can't fight! Some other night! Some other day! I'm afraid-"

The Aphrodite puppet cut in, "No, I'm afraid!"

Eyndell puppet, "No, I'm afraid!"

"I just can't-" both canes dropped.

The puppets looked at each other, then at the ground and then, with a final glance at each other, uttered a single word.

"Damn," then 'walked' off the stage.

Pele's eye was finished and he rejoined Aphrodite. The two continued their chase until another Pele doll appeared.

"Uh, Palm-tree-chan what the hell do you think you're doing? She asked menacingly. (Yzak thought that her tone of voice was somewhat canceled out be the fact that the phrase was coming from a poorly made puppet). The two combatants froze.

"Hi Pele-" the second Pele had picked up a hammer and was pounding her clone with it.

Aphrodite took center stage.

"Thank you for watching How to build a palm tree!" all the puppets vanished.

Via was fluttering in crazy circles around Yzak's head when he finally found his voice.

"What the hell are you? Why is everything blue? Why is no one moving except us three?" he shouted.

"Well aren't you just full of questions!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "Via is what we MYTHs' like to call a 'TimeSpec'. They're part bat and part human. We are in something called the 'BlueTime'. Nobody is moving because time has stopped for them," she explained. Yzak blinked as Via flew away.

"Why did you save me?" he asked quietly.

"I have a plan to take over the world and this time, there's no one to stop the bad guy. The plan needs you, Athrun, Dearka and Nicol alive. Everyone else I could care less," she explained.

"Well here's a newsflash: I'm not going along with your little plan," he snarled.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that? In case you haven't noticed," Aphrodite laughed and vanished. Cold arms snaked around his neck and chest. "You can't touch us- or at least the deadly ones. Number two: we can do anything out of a fairytale. And number three," the deadly angel allowed Yzak some movement in his neck and he looked over his shoulder at his captor. "When we want something, we get it," All weird things about Aphrodite aside, Yzak couldn't believe he hadn't noticed her two-inch long fangs, mouth big enough to close around the average human's neck and he was leaning away from her leaving his neck vulnerable for attack…

"You're a vampire?" he whispered. Aphrodite's teeth and mouth shrank and her eyes returned to 'normal'. She pushed him away.

"Temporary occupation only. Blood actually tastes like crap, which doesn't taste good either," she shrugged, "Welcome to the weird world." The blue time receded.

Yzak grabbed Casaya and the remaining Coordinators ran away.

* * *

We were learning about anti-climaxes in school a few weeks ago and I hope I managed to pull one off. PLEASE TELL ME!  
If you want to design a MYTH, give me a shout and I'll critque your design and maybe, she/he can be part of the EAMYTH team! (Only has two members!)  
I'll be updating quite frequently because I've got all the chapters written out. I'l update on Sundays, Wendsdays and Fridays. Hope to see you guys there!

Later!


	6. What a Shapeshifter's gotta do

Pele hates Cassandra and Cassandra hates Pele. That worked out nicely didn't? Eyndell is caught in the middle, mentoring Cassandra and keeping Pele under control.

Nobody reviewed. (sob)

Disclaimer's on my profile page

* * *

Pele's vision had finally cleared. Glancing around, she checked her surroundings. For some reason, she felt totally calm which was never a good sign. Spotting Cassandra, she noticed a spike moving. Pele strode over and put the bottom half of her palm on the little girl's forehead and forced her head back.

"Why don't you be a good little girl and stay where you are Cassie-chan?" That would save me a lot of trouble trying to kill you," Pele said in a voice used for talking to naïve children, not experimental warriors. A fireball ignited itself in Pele's free hand behind her back.

The predator slowly came up behind its prey. The prey had yet to notice its attacker. Hopefully the situation would stay that way. Almost there… The predator took a mighty leap and tore into the prey's neck and shoulder.

"Eyndell, what the hell are you doing?" Pele snarled. Eyndell sucked in a breath.

"Uh, trying to eat you?" he joked. Pele rolled her eyes and dealt the palm-tree based humanoid a sharp bunch to the face, knocking him backwards.

"Let me try that again," Eyndell said hastily and healed his broken teeth. Pele gave him a look and turned back to Cassandra.

"Now, say goodnight Cassie-chan," Pele whispered and prepared to throw the fireball.

Eyndell ran up at full sprint and tackled Pele.

He forgot, however, that Pele had special near-invisible barbs on the bottom of her feet that allowed Pele to stay standing in one place while being hit.

"Okay, now what are you doing?" Pele asked calmly. Eyndell's eyes opened wide.

"You're about to blow up aren't you?" Eyndell cringed. Pele's eyes filled with fire.

"OF COURSE I'M GONNA BLOW UP! BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID TWERP KEEPS GETTING IN MY WAY, I CAN'T KILL THOSE LAME COORDINATORS WHO THINK THEY'RE SO GREAT!" she shrieked. Eyndell flew backwards anime-style and summer saluted a few times before slowing to a stop. Pele kicked him in the head and continued to deal him a series of kicks until Eyndell threw himself against her knees, hoping to break them of throw the perfect off balance. Yet again, science came to the perfect hand-to-hand combat experiment's aid.

Normal joints are essentially hinges. They can only bend from a 0o angle to an 180o angle. This proved to be a liability and so scientists eliminated it by creating a 'ball' joint. A small metal ball was used instead of the hinge, allowing the user to bend at any angle. The ball was halted be powerful magnetic forces but still weak enough to give the user fluid motion. As Eyndell hit her legs, Pele bent her knees backwards and rolled over Eyndell.

But human-mad homunculi still have excellent reflexes.

Eyndell shot backwards and sat on Pele's arched back.

"So the perfect's finally lost. How fitting!" Eyndell sneered. Pele strained under his weight before her arms gave way. Eyndell, off balance, was surprised but recovered a moment later, giving Pele the chance to roll out from underneath him. A second, later, she was hanging upside down by her ankles. Eyndell had changed into Aphrodite, grown to the angel's maximum height (8'7") and tied the annoyed living volcano to her vantage pole from which she had terrorized Dearka, Nicol, Athrun, Yzak and Rusty earlier that day.

"Eyndell! You dumb-ass cross-dressing palm-tree!! Is that the only way you can beat me?! By tying me up? Ha! That's so pathetic!" Pele yelled. A burst of flame fried the rope and she dropped to the ground, twisting her body around in mid-air to land lightly on her feet. She glanced at Eyndell and spat.

"Fine," she called, getting up," Don't come whining to me when she stabs you in the back!" and stormed off.

Cassandra knew she wouldn't die. All she could do was think about the spikes and focus on the hard crystal set into the brain tissue between her eyes and voila- artificial telekinetic power.

One spike suddenly fell away without much work.

"Cassie-chan wake up," the voice sounded like an ancient echo. "Cassie-chan it's me, Eyndell Sensei. Wake up please," Eyndell was begging now. Cassandra ignored him and pushed another spike out of her arm. It fell away easily.

"This is going to hurt Cassie-chan. Watch out," Eyndell said and yanked yet another spike out of Cassandra's leg.

14 Spikes later…

Eyndell caught Cassandra gently when the weak shapeshifter peeled off the wall. Although she struggle to get out of Eyndell's grasp (weakly punching, pushing, kicking, bursts of telekinetic power that blow dried her elder's hair) but the cat-eyed shaphshifter simply walked towards the blue and red stripped medical tent.

"You are incredibly stubborn! You could've gotten yourself killed! And if you died, what would I do?" he scolded. Cassandra didn't respond. It was hard enough ignoring the pain that filled every inch of her body and Eyndell's voice was tap-dancing on her last nerve.

"Cassandra?" Are you even listening to me?" Eyndell tapped the girl on the head, sending her nerves into even more of a painful frenzy.

Cassandra finally snapped. She morphed her tiny fist into that of an adult and clocked her teacher in the face. Eyndell reeled backwards as blood gushed out of his face, adding to the crimson liquid already streaming out of Cassandra's wounds.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled. Cassandra leapt out of his arms and cringed as her ankle twisted.

"_You listen! In the average human, there are 1000 nerves distributed through out the five senses. I can't hear, I can pretty much not taste, my smelling prowess is something to be desired and I can't see a thing because newsflash! I'm blind_!" she signed angrily. "_All the remaining nerves are added to my touch sense so I feel ten times the amount of pain everybody else does and you're not helping_!" Eyndell cracked an eye open.  
"Uh, did you say something Cassie-chan" he asked. Cassandra ground her teeth in frustration and, ignoring the pain assaulting her body, stomped off towards her shelter, where she laid down and cried herself into eternal sleep.

Or at least that was what she had planned on doing.

* * *

Dadada DUM! Cliffie again. You guys must really hate me.. oh wait you can't because nobody's telling me so. Would it kill ya to say 'I have nothing to say'? The periwinkle button calls for thou. Com'on, you know you want to press it!

Next is a 3 part arc which was at one point chapter seven but then became chapter 7,8 and 9.  
By the way, all chapter references in previous chapters weren't aware of this change so ignore them please.

Toodles!


	7. Attack of the Ragdolls

Sorry for the long update... I ran out of chapters. Ah well, RAG DOLLS SCARE THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME!! Hope you like the first of this three part arc!

Story disclaimer: Gundam Seed is not mine but anything 'MYTH' related is mine. Still haven't gotten the letter...

* * *

Dearka leaned heavily against the doorframe as he fumbled with the key to the room he and Yzak shared when the door opened. Yzak stepped back, half of his body hidden by the door.

"How're you feeling?" he asked. Dearka grunted and stumbled to his bed. Yzak closed the door and picked up the glass of water he had gotten from the bathroom earlier.

"So what's this about you getting you're ass saved by a little girl?" Dearka asked. Half of Yzak was rendered invisible by the angle of which Dearka was looking at his friend. The glass Yzak was holding shattered as it hit the ground. Dearka sat up in surprise and for the first time since that morning he got a good look at his childhood friend and choked.

"Is that who I think it is?" Dearka stuttered. Yzak finished cleaning up and straightened to standing, a yellow yarn-in-pigtails haired blue-clad ragdoll tucked safely in the crook of his arm.

"Who do you think it is?" Yzak snarled. Dearka did a dramatic recoil.

"How touchy we are tonight!" he exclaimed.

"How touchy would you be if you saw the owner of this doll being murdered less than 50 feet away from you?" Yzak snapped. Dearka's mouth formed an 'O' as his joking manner grew wings and flew away.

"I didn't- I'm so sorry…" Dearka trailed off. Yzak walked to his bed and sat down, heavily. On instinct he hunched over Casaya, held tightly in his arms as wet spots appeared on the sleeves of his uniform. Casaya lifted her arms up and patted Yzak's folded hand comfortingly and Yzak cried softly.

Dearka rolled over, giving the silver head some privacy. Artemis had only been in their lives for four months but that was long enough to make and huge impact in their lives, teaching and showing a new life everything about the chaotic world they lived in.

And then she was gone.

Dearka would always remover her face as she clung to him, already knowing the unknown inevitable.

Casaya was Yzak's brainchild. He had a knack with doing thinks with his hands and present Dearka did too but with an entirely different aspect.

* * *

Hours later Dearka was still awake. He rolled over to check on Yzak to find him out cold and still in a sitting position. Dearka levered himself out of bed and leaned on the top bunk until he could see properly again. One small step later he was next to Yzak. Dearka carefully lowered the grieving Coordinator onto his pillow and place his legs on the bed with a final glance at Casaya he turned back to his bed. The hairs at the back of his neck suddenly stood up and he had the weirdest feeling of being watched. He glanced aback at Casaya and shuddered. Her head was tilted to the side and she seemed to follow his every movement. Her arms were holding onto Yzak's fingers while her legs rested against his stomach. Dearka frowned. Yzak never- the force of impact as gently as it was would of dislodged Casaya's arms from their position. The light glinted off the thin threads of sparkly string sewn into her eyes. It hadn't beforehand. Casaya had moved her head. And no one was there to move it.

Dearka quickly turned out the light and went to sleep.

* * *

Sometime later, Yzak's eyes fluttered open. A light disturbance on his fingers drew his attention. The pale starlight refused to yield the secret hidden by darkness.

"Dearka!" Yzak hissed. A grunt and a groan later, Dearka found his voice.

"Yeah? What isit?" he yawned.

"Something's wrong… Can you get the lights?" Yzak asked.

"Get 'em yourself lazy butt," Dearka said sleepily.

"I can't- !" Whatever was in Yzak's arms broke free and the sound of shattering glass hitting the floor filled the ears of the teens.

"Shit." Yzak swore and groped for a flashlight. Finding it, he turned it on and shone the beam around. Dearka yelped as the bright light hit his eyes. The shadow of a little with pigtails ran out of the corner of the light. Yzak whipped the flashlight around and found-

Nothing.

He shone the beam towards the light bulb.

"I think we found the broken glass," Dearka observed.

"No shit Sherlock," Yzak snapped. What sounded like a gun being loaded came from Dearka's dresser. The flashlight was whipped around. Casaya was sitting on top of the dresser, her smiling face on an angle and both arms were through the trigger hook. The barrel was propped on her legs in such a position that the bullet would fly directly though Yzak's heart. Slowly, Casaya hugged the gun to her chest.

"Hit the dirt!" Dearka yelled. Both Coordinators rolled off their respective beds and ended up on the glass covered floor, backs pressed together. A split second later, the bullet sank into the wall… right where Yzak's head had been.

The said silver-haired Coordinator sniffed and wrinkled his nose.

"What stinks?" he exclaimed. He could feel Dearka shaking.

"I farted," Dearka chortled. A bullet whizzed by them and flew through the flashlight, destroying it on contact. The two immediately rolled under their beds.

"Whew-we! That one did stink! I thing that's one of my better toxic fume releases!" he laughed. Yzak groaned inwardly.

"Dearka," he said, his voice shaking with anger, "Shut the hell up and let's figure out how to get out of here. It's a little humiliating being under siege in our own room." Dearka stifled a laugh.

"I cracked another one off. I swear this one smells worse than the first one!' Yzak patted the front of his uniform. Sure enough, the little reassuring hard lump of metal was still there. Then he ran for it, Dearka on his heels with bullets whizzing around them.

* * *

Cliffie? Yes... I figured this would be a good place to end this chapter since the next part really involves Yzak and Dearka in _major_ trouble. And then Dearka calls security. 


	8. Lamps and Telephones don't mix

I am so soorrryyy people! I actually lost the entire bag of Big Tent Attraction sometime in December or January but I'm cleaning my room and I found it! I liked both versions of this chapter alot so if it doesn't flow so well, I aplogize, I was moving text around and deleting and replacing and blah blah blah. But now I've updated! Yay!  
BTW, the letter still hasn't come yet...

Me no own Gundam SEED. MYTHs are mine though and so is the plot. And the idea.

* * *

Outside people were sticking their heads out of their dorms asking where the gun shots were coming from. The murmuring stopped as Yzak slammed the door shut behind him.

"What the hell was that?" one green asked. Dearka put something in his pocket before the two slid to the ground. A purple-faced commander in a pink fluffy housecoat, probably to conceal the fact that he was wearing lime green pyjamas with pink hearts scattered on the material, came storming down the hall

"Get back to bed! All of you! Stop laughing at my sleepwear!" he noticed Yzak and Dearka, "You two. My office now-" a great and sudden rumbling cut the angered commander off. He walked over and threw open the two lone red's door. The three peered in and gasped. The entire window wall was gone. Casaya was sitting where the bedside table had been. Her head was still on an angle but the gun was gone. The three high ranking ZAFT soldiers shuddered at the mind numbing… RAGDOLL STARE!!! The hand-made doll must have been closer to the edge of the hole than before though because a second later, Casaya was falling.

"Remind me why we made a rag doll," Dearka whispered. Yzak shook his head.

"I have no idea." He whispered back. The commander turned on them again.

"What in the universe possessed you to take something out of the labyrinth? And you call yourselves Red Elites! I am disgusted by your lack of forethought! Now move it!" he yelled. Yzak brought out a small stack of pictures. He sifted through them for a second before showing the commander.

"Do you or do you not recognize the doll in this picture?" he asked. The commander rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, I guess that's a good enough reason not to get court martialed," Yzak and Dearka exchanged relieved looks. The commander smirked. "There's still the matter of your now destroyed sleeping quarters," the two teens gulped.

"Here ya go," the commander said and tossed Yzak a sleeping bag. The silver teen deftly caught it and sat down. Dearka looked around.

"Don't I get one?" he asked. The commander walked to the door and flicked the lights shut.

"Nope," he sneered and shut the door to his office.

The teens stood in silence for a few seconds before Dearka groaned. He put a hand on the side of the black silhouette of the hardwood desk and attempted to walk over to the window. He would have, if Yzak hadn't stuck his feet out in front of him and tripped Dearka.

A number of things happened at once:

Dearka tripped. His hand went flying. Hand hits phone. Phone goes flying. Phone hits lamp. Lamp falls over. Lamp hits Yzak. He swears. Head of Dearka hits corner of desk. He is now out cold. Phone calls security.

Yzak winced as bright yellow light from the open door stung his eyes.

"Security!" a fully armed man, complete with bullet proof armour yelled after kicking the door open. He and his companion pointed their loaded machine guns at Yzak, who was trying to pull off an innocent look.

"Wha? He tripped," the teen said, pointing at Dearka. The guards lowered their guns and the silent one scatched his head.

"Oh, um, you didn't call security?" the leader asked.

"Nah. The lamp did," Yzak replied.

"We'll just be going now," the guard said quickly and closed the door.

Slow and sarcastic clapping filled the room.

"Bravo. Your innocent look is the worst innocent look I have ever seen. And I've seen Pele try and pull one off!" Yzak looked at the glowing pink android.

"And I should care why?" he asked, voice dripping with venom.

"No reason really, I just feel like talking." Aphrodite plunked down beside him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Get off me," he snarled and shoved her away.

"Geesh! Grouchy today, huh Mr. I'm so icy," she shot back.

"You've been trying to kill me and now you're being cosy. Fuck off."

"You can't arrest an action," Athena said coolly. Yzak started. The air around the blue haired Titan warped and she materialized.

"What the-" the silver head started. An explosion shook the building. Aphrodite glanced at her watch.

"Oh damn. They're here already and we still haven't finished preparing," she murmured.

"What?" Athena snapped. "You said you were ready six hours ago!"

"Oh? Did _I_ say that?" Aphrodite laughed. "Silly me. I'm never ready!" Athena leaned against the window frame and de-charged her flight suit revealing a dark blue leotard with neon blue sleeves and a matching skirt that was an inch too long to be considered inappropriate.

Dearka groaned and sat up.

"That was weird," he said drunkly, "Why did dudes with machine guns come in here?" Aphrodite put a finger on her chin.

"Ya know, that would make a great movie title," she said thoughtfully. She jumped to her feet and winced as her head collided with the roof.

"I can see it now: Dudes with Guns! Directed and filmed by Aphrodite starring… humans or humanoids! That is the question!" she shouted dramatically.

"First they try to kill us and then they're quoting Shakespeare," Dearka said dryly.

"You should have seen the pink one earlier," Yzak replied.

"One of us is going to die tonight," Athena whispered. Aphrodite whipped out an old fashioned stopwatch: big and gold, it was slightly bigger than her petite hand.

"Humph. Six hours. Took 'em long enough to move!" she grumbled. A column of gold and orange light shot into the air and condensed into a giant, glowing butterfly, as if confirming the acidic Titan's hypothesis. "These windows aren't going to last," Athena continued. The butterfly imploded and a shockwave appeared.

"Luch's dead," Aphrodite mouthed, drowned out by the roar of raw energy whirling overhead.

"Good radiance. Never liked the guy," Athena said and hopped out the window. A familiar scream echoed around the labyrinth.

"You've just heard Pele getting blown to smithereens by 40 tons of compressed TNT and electricity," Aphrodite imitated a sports announcer.

"Scratch what I said before," Dearka began, "First they want to kill us, then they want an affair, following that they quote Shakespeare and then they're sports announcers for their own deaths. And here I was thinking humans were multisided.

"Nay. It's pretty obvious how humans act. That's why, being perfect, I make so many mistakes,"

"How do you mean, 'perfect'?" Yzak asked coolly.

"It more or less means that after X-number of tries, two legged hairless apes –computer generated or not- have created a superior being that is unstoppable in a certain criteria. I'm stealth, Pele's hand to hand combat, although she doesn't show it much and, uh, I think a few Valkeryies are perfect-" she snorted as the two humans gave her stupefied glances.

"Valkeryies?" they echoed. Aphrodite dismissed the question with a wave of her hand.

"You'll find out eventually. Anyway," she paused. A second explosion rocketed out of Caracas. Athena melted through an outside wall and made a slashing motion across her neck with several eye movements and hand gestures. Aphrodite's brow crinkled.

"Damnit!" she hollered, throwing her fists against the floor, "Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT!" The humans blinked.

"I've always wanted to do that," Aphrodite laughed. Her expression soured. "This is worse than the time our Mew got killed." Athena shrugged.

"We can always make a new one," Athena consoled.

"Ya, I know, but, I loved the guy. He was so cute with his little wings," she made little drawings in the air with her finger, "And I really just wanted to hold him and hug him and squeeze him until his head popped off," her arms dropped to her sides, "And then I'd get to taste Mew blood. I really want to do that before I die." Athena groaned and melted back outside.

"H-how did she do that?" Dearka asked.

"We call it molecular distortion," Aphrodite tilted her pink head to one side, "Although the technical term is 'Fazing'."

"The other name sounded more technical," Dearka remarked. Aphrodite's glowing pink eyes rolled around in her head.

"Tell me about it. That stupid Dragon Master knows it by 'fazing' so we have to follow the rules or get our licence pulverized," she grumbled.

"Licence?" Dearka repeated in unison with Yzak asking about "Dragon Master?" Aphrodite gave them both disapproving looks.

"Are you both parrots or is my information drive out of sync?" she licked her nose, "The Dragon Master commands the most powerful and strongest army in the universe. She works in conjunction with the Salem Twins that give out licences to anyone traveling around the universe. Ya don't have a license, you're thrown into someplace that I don't remember what it's called or where it is or what it looks like because I probably self-destructed without saving."

"What about fazing?"

"Molecular distortion is the process of loosening the magnetic field holding our bodies together that allows us to pass through non-living objects. If we go through living objects, the chances of destroying that thing's genetic structure and or makeup are very high, essentially killing that person. The problem is it's hard to change direction in that state," she frowned.

"And that's how Cassandra took down Pele," Yzak finished.

'Exactly," Aphrodite's eye twitched, "Although when Cassandra 'fazes', she's committing suicide. She's ripping herself apart which also makes her that much more deadly than say, me or Athena." She stood up, unfolding her body so she towered over the two Coordinators.

"I highly recommend going to the territory tomorrow," she grinned and vanished.

* * *

Please review. Pretty please? With sugar on top? Thank you in advance to those who do review, it means ALOT!

I know this is still very early on and you don't know many of the MYTHs, but if you want, you can design one.

At the next chapter!


	9. Dragons

**Hellooo!!! I'm still alive! I finally finished this chapter after working on it for 4 weeks! God I hated it. Anyway, I cut so much of this chapter because I thought it was horrible and didn't help with the plot that much. Af ter this, the chapters will start repeating from BTACV, chapter 3 and onwards.**

**Disclaimer be-th on my-th profile page-th.**

* * *

"Why were they attacked?" Yzak murmured. His answer was in a hollow made from the metal body of a GINN hanging over the remains of a tiny room. Three walls were covered in dripping blood. A cot was in one corner, camouflaged against the walls and ground. Casaya was giving four of the Le Creset team the ragdoll stare from a corner. The 'Halloween decor' had spread to her as well.

The morning had dawned bright and clear. The five had found themselves back in MYTH territory where Aphrodite was perched on a low wall.

"Every grain of dirt tells a story," she pointed with her foot to the wall where Cassandra had been killed. And so the five had started investigation. Drips of blood started near the middle of the main clearing. They stopped and re-appeared at the wall along with a humanoid missing a head wall decoration. 21 spikes, their tips rusty, littered the ground near the silhouette. Footprints lead to a large patch of red earth and separated. The thick trail had led to the shelter while the footprints vanished after a few steps.

"Hey guys!" Dearka called, "I found somebody alive!" Indeed, the rainbow-haired teen with a white t-shirt and skirt with rainbow stripes around the edges was definitely alive. She lashed out with a beige over-the-knee boot at a strange winged reptile and it hissed in pain.

"Rainbow Ribbon!" she cried. A long cord in varying colours materialized in her hand and she swung it, cleaving the remaining monsters in half.

"Wow!" she said sarcastically, "What pitiful fools you are." The scene distorted in shimmers and colours started swirling around.

"Are you guys turkeys?" a voice asked behind them. The Coordinators whipped around and came face to face with a three-year-old girl.

"Who are you calling a turkey?" Yzak snarled.

'Your mouths were hanging open. I guess I could of mistaken you for a fly catcher," she retorted. The girl was wearing white sweatpants and a pink long-sleeved shirt with blue sleeves and a blue heart in the middle. She picked up a heavy titanium chain a jiggled it. Com'on guys! This is no time to sit around!" she ordered. Four dragons, each the size of a small warship stood up.

"Yes, I know where Cassandra is. No, I'm not going to tell you. Yes, I'm reading your minds. Not much going on in there I can tell you that much. No, I couldn't care less about your predicament. No, these four aren't real," she said and continued walking. They blinked. The dragons vanished.

* * *

**So horrible...**

**Please review! I need the self-estem burst!**


	10. Been there, done that

And the repeated chapters have started!

Sowie!

* * *

"Mind if we sit here?" Lamina asked. Nicol glanced at Athrun who shrugged. Nicol nodded.

"Sure! We have three other people coming. How many in you group?" he asked.

"Just us three-" Juno tapped Lamina on the shoulder.

"I can't stay. Apollo can't get the right type of magnets back home so I'm stuck being the delivery girl," she said bubbliy. Rusty sat down besides Nicol and blinked at Juno.

"How'd you get here so fast? You were behind me in the lunch line by, like, five people!" he exclaimed. Juno grinned and shrugged.

"Trade secret," she smirked and took a step into the lunch crowd before vanishing. Lamina sat down as Dearka and Yzak suddenly appeared through the crowd.

"Who's the chick?" Dearka asked. Lamina lifted a chain from around her neck.

"Sorry blondie, I'm engaged," a plain gold ring with tiny amethyst flowers engraved into the gold was hanging on the chain. Realization suddenly dawned on Nicol.

"It is an honour to meet you Miss Lamina!" he exclaimed and pumped her hand up and down.

"It's great to meet you too! Can I have my arm back now?" she asked politely and Nicol dropped her hand and turned a shade of red that rivalled Rusty's hair.

"Nicol, you're acting weird again," Rusty reminded.

"Well, sor-ry! It's just incredibly cool that we are sitting with ZAFT's top pilot!" he exclaimed. The others gaped at Nicol before turning their gazes to Lamina.

"But… you're so little-" Yzak cut his friend off.

"So Lamina is ZAFT's top pilot. It doesn't matter! Mobile suit pilots don't last long anyway," he snapped.

"You don't have to be jealous Yzak," Lamina started, "I've been training for 3 extra years than you guys have," The soldiers looked at her like she was nuts. "I'm turning 19 in two weeks," she explained.

"That's an engagement ring? It looks more like a wedding band," Dearka observed, trying to get the conversation back on topic.

"We didn't like the engagement much so we picked the plainest ring we could. He hates me, I hate him…" _I hate her,_ she thought, glancing down. Nicol noticed.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Lamina shrugged.

"As find as I'll ever be," she grumbled. Realization suddenly dawned on Nicol, but this time he kept it to himself.

Suddenly, Lamina stood up. Yemaya tilted her head.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Lamina nodded.

"I'm just gonna get some fresh air," she replied quickly before grabbing her tray and leaving, Nicol hot on her heels.

"How old is your baby?" he asked. Lamina turned around.

"That reminds me, in the fun house, how the hell did you know I had a baby?" Lamina shot back.

"I can sorta tell. Your body language and your skin tone gave your secret away. I also heard you and your fiancé arguing." Nicol said sheepishly. Lamina frowned.

"Mathieu wasn't my fiancé. He was my boyfriend," she explained. "I'm due in one month,"

"But how is she still so small?"

"They- the doctors screwed up my internal organs so the pregnancy wouldn't be as well noticed," she continued, "You'd better get back to your buddies!" she said and Nicol ran off as the ace walked in a random direction, sadness filling her heart.

"Lamina!' Yemaya yelled. Lamina stopped and hung her head. Yemaya ran in front of the pilot ace. "Is she bugging you again?" the mother asked carefully. Lamina nodded.

"I don't want her. I don't want to be a tool," she sobbed.

"How about we get the hell out of here and go to a bookstore or something?" Yemaya suggested. Lamina nodded again. The mermaid gave her a gentle push in the direction of her sleeping quarters.

"Go change!" Yemaya yelled.

10 minutes later Yemaya and Lamina were laughing and walking around downtown Caracas.

Nicol and Athrun came running up to the girls.

The boys found the two amazing pilots in a less crowded, almost empty street.

"Lamina! Commander Smith wants you back at the base immediately!" Nicol relayed. Lamina and Yemaya exchanged glances.

"You can tell Smith that I won't be returning to the base again," Lamina said quietly. A gun shot was heard and Yemaya flinched as the boys lifted their arms to protect themselves from Lamina's exploding head. A woman in a black uniform landed lightly on Lamina's shoulder, ripped a fistful of hair from her head and flew along side the exploding brain tissue and blood. Athrun caught her ankle as she whipped by him and the pair fell to the ground. A crying Yemaya caught the body as it fell as the woman's mask was thrown off. Midnight blue hair drifted lazily in the weak breeze. The same midnight blue as Athrun's…

"Mother?" he whispered. Emerald eyes flashed in recognition.

"Ath-run?" she asked, daring to believe. The woman who was Lenore Zala dealt a swift kick to Athrun's face and grabbed her mask before jumping onto the roof of a nearby building. Athrun felt his insides freeze and he stared wide-eyed at the ground where his mother had been moments before.

"Juno!" Yemaya screamed, "Juno! Please! You have to save the baby!"

Juno had been looking at ornamental glass balls when she heard the gunshot… from 5 kilometres away. She looked up suddenly as the ball crashed to the floor.

"The baby," she whispered and with that took one step.

The world became a blur. She passed Yemaya and stomped, coming out of the Time-Space continuum. Without thinking, only knowing what she had to do, Juno plunged her hands into Lamina's stomach. She started to panic when she couldn't feel anything.

"I can't find her!" the Valkeryie cried.

"Maybe she's already on her way out!" Yemaya shot back. A few more long seconds passed and Juno sagged in relief.

"I found her. I found Devinia," she said quietly. Carefully drawing her arms out of the body, she cradled a tiny, screaming baby to her chest.

"You poor baby. Losing your mother no matter what the outcome," Juno sobbed.

"Well, she's going to lose her life if you don't get her out of the cold!" Yemaya snapped. Juno stood up and an elaborate pop tune started playing from nowhere in particular. It became more complex in the following nano-seconds and it stopped suddenly, as did Juno's visit to Earth.

Nicol tried to wipe blood and worse from his face as Yemaya took out her cell phone and dialled 911.

"Hello? We have a little problem."

* * *

Please review! Even if this is a repeated chapter... You'll be seeing alot of Devinia in stories to come, although you won't know its her. Please review!


	11. Happy and Bloody Long Wreakend!

Hello! I'm back! I wrote this chapter (and its double in BTACV) in exactly 34 minutes. Probably because I had been working on the idea for FIVE months. Maybe more. I added a bit because of Easter and to add a bit more humor.

On with the chappie!

Ah yes, no letter.

* * *

"Who are you? Really?" Athrun asked a scowling Yemaya.

"You already know," she said simply.

"You're Yemaya of the StarBolt team," Athrun said, confused.

"Athrun you're being shallow again," Yemaya flicked him on the head, "Od uoy dnatsrednu?" Athrun did understand, although he did not know why he was looking at the mer-queen's shoes.

_Later_

"You know Zala, when you're trying to get a girl's heart, you should take her to the hospital, not the other way around," Dearka teased. Athrun narrowed his eyes behind the breather mask.

"It's not my fault that she happened to be the Queen of the Merfolk," Athrun snapped.

"WHAT???"

Chapter 9

3 days later…

"What's the matter with it?" a man with black hair in a low pony yelled. A scientist cowered.

"We're very sorry sir, due to the genetic makeup of Experiment 2, it requires all the necessary vitamins and minerals as a normal human…"

"But I thought you were feeding it al those things through the IV!" Elrok continued.

"Well sir, it is impossible to feed Ex2 vitamin D," the scientist straightened up, "It will need fresh air, sunlight and some exercise." He presses a button and water flushed out of the tank in the centre of the room. Wires and cables kept the little girl suspended in the tank until the scientist pressed another few buttons. The spider web broke apart and receded into the walls of the girl's prison. She dropped to the ground as gracefully as she could but her knees buckled on impact and she landed on her face.

"Get her changed into suitable outdoor clothing," Elrok commanded.

Cassandra curled into a little ball as footsteps shook her mind. Her eyes shut even tighter as hands jerked her roughly out of her flight suit. Inverted images raced around her brain, starting to confuse the little girl with reality and imagination. A dress was yanked over her head while hands uncurled her body. Her feet were shoved into little shoes. The nerves in her head screamed in reaction to a comb forcing the knots out of her hair.

"Was the girl's DNA successfully encoded into its core?"

"Yes."

"How sweet, Lily!" a grandmotherly woman exclaimed.

Her daughter, a middle-aged blonde smiled, but it faded.

"Do you see that man with the little girl?" she asked her mother. The older woman twisted around and frowned.

"Yes, I do, but what is she saying?!"

"She's saying she's going to kill that man," Lily said in a low and serious voice.

"Kidnapped, poor dear," Rose said sadly.

"Call the police!" Lily hissed. Rose whipped out her cell phone and quickly called 911.

"Hello, Caracas police department? Uh, yes, I'd like to report a kidnapping. A young girl, she looks like she just grew out of babyhood. Blue-purple eyes, silver hair. She's with a man with black hair and a grey trench coat. Thank you. Goodbye."

The Blue Cosmos secretary dialled her boss's number.

"Hello, I have a report for a little girl and a man. Descriptions match those of Cassandra Artemis Olympia and Elrok Smith."

"I'm going to kill you," Cassandra signed. The lust for blood was slowly taking over her body and soon her eyes would be the colour of life's water. Artemis would have taken over.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried," Elrok pulled Cassandra along. "Hurry up. We don't have all day," the man snarled. Cassandra/Artemis took it. It would all be over soon. Everyone would be dead.

"Onii's going to kill you if I don't…" Yzak smacked into a pile and a teenage smashed into Rusty as he stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Yzak asked. Rusty nodded. "It was so clear, who could have said that?" Neither teen could answer.

"You're dead and walking," the teens broke into a run. Rain started to fall heavily, turning the dirt road into mud.

"Sir, we will have to ask you to hand over the child," a man wearing a helmet that covered his eyes ordered. Elrok turned from watching Cassandra as she gently swayed on a rocking horse. Ten 'police' men carrying machine guns and full armour stood behind their leader.

"Hand over my daughter? You must be insane," Elrok cried, acting horrified.

"We know that the girl isn't your offspring," the Blue Cosmos member replied. Elrok's hand slipped into his pocket .

"I never said she was," Elrok said icily. He drew his gun and shot a member of the terrorist group before the scientist's bullet ridden body fell to the ground.

The rain stopped. Cassandra rocked back and forth on a toy horse as the swing set creaked in a chilly breeze blew. They kept moving back and forth, the creaks breaking the silence. The wind blew Artemis's light hair out of her crimson eyes, glinting in the dark. The men shifted uneasily while their leader walked forward and put his hand on the killer's shoulder. He put his revolver to her head.

"Get off the horse and I won't shoot," he threatened. The man could see her cheekbones shifting.

"Go ahead, shoot. I won't stop you," Artemis's voice came out of an armed soldier, twenty feet away. He had died seconds before from a heart attack sent from the psychotic child.

"Come on! You know you want to. I'm just a freak of nature, aren't I? Or should I kill you first?" Artemis turned her head around, eyes glinting in the semi-darkness. The wind blew again, pushing the swings into the air.

The man stepped back in horror. Artemis's jaw was starting to fall open, revealing spearhead-like teeth. Blood and tissue dripped off the glinting weapons as she glanced at the soldier's throat. He fell over dead, blooded spurting from his gaping throat. Artemis spat the blood into the mud. The rain started to fall heavily. Artemis easily jumped the twenty feet to the soldier nearest to her. The last thought the man had was of bone-chilling horror, as he locked eyes of the Devil herself. She ripped through his throat and attacked the man behind the body she had just emerged from. He raised his arm in defence, knocking the girl into the mud as she hit him. Artemis landed and rolled, covering her entirely in the wave-blocking substance. A hail of bullets descended upon her; the next doing as much damage as the first to anything vital. Nothing. She stood up, rain and mud dripping from her body. Then a shadow burst through the remaining terrorists. The shadow took on matter, becoming Artemis. She drew a small gun and fired.

Yzak and Rusty crouched in a bush, watching with growing amazement as bodies fell into their view line.

"Who knew a kid could do this much damage?" Rusty hissed.

"Remember what she did to Pele?" Yzak shot back. Rusty opened his mouth.

"Point," A bullet screamed by his shoulder, on such an angle that it could have killed him.

"Come out and play with me Coordinators! Keep me busy and you might live longer!" Artemis frowned as her mouthpiece imploded.

"So your mom looked after this psycho kid?" Rusty asked.

"She wasn't like this five years ago," Yzak whispered. Rusty shrugged.

"Must have gotten her psycho personality from you," Rusty sniggered. Yzak's fist flew out and connected solidly with Rusty's head. The redhead squeaked and fell over, unconscious.

Cassandra wanted to run away. There were dead bodies everywhere. Lifeless lumps all around her. She stepped back and tripped over an outstretched arm. She fell, her gun flying out of her grasp. She twisted around and landed on her front, covering the rest of her body in mud. All her external sensors flicked off, relieving Cassandra of the physical pain.

"Cassandra! It's me, Yzak! Wacky-kun, your brother," Yzak cried. Cassandra screamed. This wasn't Eyndell-sensei – it was a human. Humans wanted to hurt her. Her gun flew into her hand as she stood up. She held the gun shakily and took a hesitant step towards Yzak. Her finger squeezed the trigger and an empty clicking sound echoed out of the empty cartridge. The gun fell out of her hand, as Cassandra lost consciousness. The mental and emotional pain was gone too.

* * *

"Well, that was bloody," Aphrodtie commented. A squirrel chattered in the tree she was perched on. The pink haired andorid narrowed her eyes. "What are you looking at rodent?"

"What's with the bunny ears?" Athena asked, folding her wings and dropping like a rock on to a branch beside the perfect.

"It's Easter in the Weird World dummy," Aphrodite explained.

"Uh huh. You look like a Playboy bunny."

"Really? Why?" Aphrodite asked, looking and sounding genuinly interested. Athena sighed.

"Your skirt," she said simply. Aprhodite looked down.

"So it's a _little_ short. Your's is too!" she protested. "Anyway, they all have blond hair."

"Ha!" Pele yelled. "Pervert." Aphrodite reached around the tree trunk and stuck a pair of brown ears on Pele. The red-head scratched at them madly before ripping the thin strips of material to pieces.

"What the hell was that for?"

"It's Easter! Join in the fun!" Aphrodite laughed.

"Easter is actually about remebering someone who died sometime in the past," Athena said coolly. Aphrodite glanced at Pele. Said red-head returned her look with a sly smile.

"Could you have been more vauge?" Pele snapped. Athena shrugged. In a fluid motion, Pele burned the slits in the bluenette's back where her wings came out and Aphrodite knocked her off the branch.

"We'll remeber you!" she called down as Athena fell, passing the tree, the edge of the cliff the tree was standing on, and into the ocean, 400 meters down.

"Whatcha want to do?" Pele asked. Aphrodite stuck a pair of brown bunny ears on the red-head.

"STOP WITH THE FRIKIN' BUNNY EARS!!"

* * *

Happy Long Weekend!

The last part was pretty awful... Ah well. I'm not feeling very good lately, stupid self-defence test!

Pwease Review? Bunny eyes


	12. My friend turned blue reading this

Another repeat chapter... Explains the 'Famine' warship though.

No letter

_

* * *

NO! Cassandra! Don't fall asleep! Please you're going to die! Wake Up! _

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

_Stay out. Do not let them know you are awake. Don't move, don't give away you only advantage._

"Good morning Cassie-chan!" Yzak said with forced cheerfulness.

_Shit._ Cassandra allowed her eyes to flutter open. The pain was gone, but it was replaced with hunger.

_Why does nothing seem to work in my favour?_

Yzak opened the infirmary office's door.

"She's awake!" he shouted and flew through the pastel coloured corridors (In time for the long weekend and spring in the weird world) before endding in the rec room where his team mates were waiting.

"Cassie-chan woke up!" he shouted before running to the canteen to pick up something for his baby sister to eat.

He returned to the infirmary before the other four and sat down at the end of Cassandra's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Yzak asked. Cassandra had pulled herself into a sitting position and had drawn her legs to her chest. Her fingers were tightly linked around her legs as if that was the only way she was sitting up. Cassandra blinked in response.

"Well, I hope you're hungry 'cause here comes the airplane going to land in the hanger!" he said cheerfully and made a spoon heaping with applesauce fly around for a bit before stopping in front of her mouth. Cassandra blinked.

"You're supposed to eat it," Yzak explained. He repeated the process and during it, Yzak's team- mates came up behind him.

"Uh, Yzak? What are you doing?" Dearka asked.

"Feeding Cassandra," Yzak replied.

"Sure…"

After a happy introduction and reunion on the Coordinator's part, ever patien Nicol managed to feed Cassandra her lunch, and Yzak's, and his own lunch, and the lunches of the other Le Creset team members.

The others had left leaving Yzak and Cassandra alone again. After a minute of hesitation Yzak carefully enveloped Cassandra in a hug. A bolt of telekinetic energy shoved him backwards with enough force to crack the wall he hit.

"What the hell was that for?!" the silvernette yelled. Cassandra regarded her coolly.

"Who are you?" a heart monitor beeped. If Yzak had been standing, he would have fallen over.

"What?" he whispered. "Cassandra? You don't remember me?" Cassandra shook her head and continued fighting with the IV. "I'm you brother. Wacky-kun?"

"My Onii abandoned me," it beeped.

"I would never abandon you! I love you too much!" Cassandra looked up.

"Really?" Yzak nodded.

"And I promise that I won't let any one hurt you again," Yzak drew and 'X' over heis heart.

"Onii-sama!" Cassandra hugged Yzak as tightly as she could after he had picked himself off the floor.

* * *

"Pht. Naïve twit," Pele scowled. 

"Oh Pele give it a rest!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "You now it's true; just let them have a moment of happiness before I crush them," she typed a few things into the computer the girls were looking at.

_Ding!_

Aphrodite whipped around and clapped her hands before touching the twisted metal.

"We've got enough metal! Hello Famine!"

A bright light engulfed the scrap before it started to morph into something huge.

Little did Pele know Aphrodite had just killed her cat.

* * *

Famine is an enlarged version of the soon to be completed Archangel-class warship. It will be used to transport MYTHs' from their colonies (Azgard (recreation), Olympus (science), and Tarturs (vacation-y)

Pele's cat is seven feet along and looks like she peeled herself away from the sun.

I don't like this chapter. Period.

The last line of the actual chapter made my friend choke on spigetti. It was funny because she turned blue. I've never seen someone turn blue before.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	13. The Final Chapter

The last chapter... insert finale music

Don't own Gundam Seed. MYTHs' are mine.

* * *

Rau Le Creuset entered the Caracas base and made his way to the infirmary.

At four o'clock in the morning, he wasn't surprised to see the doctor asleep at his desk. Cassandra's door creaked in protest as the commander opened it. He walked over to the shapeshifter's sleeping form. All was quiet until a computer beeped. He turned to investigate, and, finding it to be nothing but a dream beat he turned back to Cassandra- and stared down the barrel of a gun.

Cassandra growled. Le Creuset patted her head causing the little girl to scream.

"It's alright! I'm a friend of Yzak's," he whispered hastily. Cassandra unloaded the gun and allowed Rau to unhook her from the machines.

"There, There, this will only-" A light tap on his wrist drew his attention.

"Shut up," Cassandra tapped in Morse code. Rau was glad of the darkness, hiding her embarrassment.

"Even if there was light I wouldn't be able to see you goof up," the masked commander's jaw almost hit the floor. This child could read minds?

"No I can't," Cassandra continued. The commander picked Yzak's sister up, grabbed her duffel bad and walked quickly to his team's quarters.

First were Nicol, Athrun and Rusty. Nicol was humming a tune and it continued even as the pianist woke up and stumbled to the bathroom.

Next was Athrun. The young soldier was drenched in a cold sweat and was twitching.

"Athrun! Wake up!" Rau shook the boy awake. Athrun's emerald eyes flew open and he inhaled sharply. He stayed that way for a moment, eyes darting everywhere until her calmed down enough to follow Nicol to the tiny bathroom.

Finally was Rusty. Rau shook the eldest red once before receiving a sharp punch from the red-head as if he were silencing an alarm clock. Rau shook his again.

"Mo-om!" Rusty moaned, "Leave me alone. It's not time to wake up!"  
"Gee Rusty. Your mom sure has a weird voice," Nicol commented.

"Yeah, you should really start taking those hormone replacements," Rusty yawned.

"Rusty wake up now!" Rau was getting annoyed. Rusty rolled over.

"Oh hey mom!" he frowned, "Since when did you dye your hair blond and start wearing a mask?" he asked Rau sleepily. Athrun threw a wet and cold face cloth on Rusty's face. The red sat up and throwing the face cloth away, got out of bed grumbling about youth rights and started getting ready.

Le Creuset went across the hall and entered the remaining Elite's room. He gave Yzak a gentle shake and found himself starring- for the second time in less than 10 minutes- down the barrel of a gun. Yzak's eyes cleared and he put the gun down as his commander set the sleeping baby down on her older brother's bed before waking Dearka.

It didn't work.

After two minutes of shaking, pinching and slapping the blond, Yzak put a strip of duct tape over Dearka's eyebrows and mouth. Smoothing the tape over his friend's forehead, Yzak made sure it was on tight before ripping it off, taking Dearka's eyebrows with it. The agonized blond sat bolt upright and screamed but it was muffled by the tape. Dearka scowled and Yzak smirked before the two started their day.

"Hey Commander. What happened to my mom?" Rusty asked.

"Rusty that was me," Rau explained tiredly. Rusty recoiled.

"Wah! You replaced my mom!" he said, horrified.

"What happened to your eyebrows Dearka?" Nicol asked. Seeing the duct tape on the elder's mouth, he chuckled. Yzak motioned ripping the tape off Dearka and Nicol nodded in understanding. Dearka glared at them and ripped the tape off his mouth. Tars filled his eyes and he curled into a little ball, nursing his burning mouth.

"Dearka get up. We don't have time for this," Rau snapped Everybody but Cassandra (who was still asleep in Yzak's arms) straightened to attention and hurried out of the base and into the waiting truck.

"What's the hurry?" Athrun asked. Rau was silent for a minute until a bright light filled the sky.

"That's why." A giant warship slowly pivoted and onto an upward angle where the base had been. Red, gold and black started running over the ship, painting the grey steel.

Suddenly it was gone. The car rocked as the shop roared overhead and into outer space.

"Holy shit."

Two Weeks later…

"Le Creuset team! Your mission is to capture the new Earth Alliance mobile weapons!" the said commander ordered. The nine soldiers saluted and left the bridge.

* * *

That was the Famine. See last chapter for details.

I'll be posting 'Warm Up' soon.


End file.
